runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Breaking to Protect
Official description *Defence Review *The Giant Dwarf *Underground Pass *Pirates Treasure |items = * Quill * 20,000gp * 3x beer Recommended: *Food and armour to defeat 15 level 57 Pirates, a level 117 First Mate and 3 level 43 Baby Scyllas * One-click teleports, preferably to Falador & Camelot * Around 10,000 coins for travel on charter ships * Void knight gear can be useful |kills = * 15x Pirate (Level 57) * 3x Baby Scylla (Level 43) * First Mate (level 117) }} Starting off After talking to Commodore Norringham, you will be teleported to the Mobilising Armies command centre to meat Admiral Sir Brewgen. He will explain that the Defence Review has been abolished, as war has officially begun in Port Sarim. Before taking on Black Bart, you will need to restore order and gain control over the port, back from Bart's crew who have taken over authority of the port and declared it their land. In order to do so, head back to Port Sarim (Charter ships or any other ships bound to Port Sarim do not work during the quest.) In the port there are 15 level 57 pirates attacking normal civilians at the port.' You will need to kill all 15 of them', so bring food and armour if necessary. You will also need to defeat and kill the first mate, level 117, who is fighting the commodore, who is attempting to flee from the fight. He is not hard to defeat, as he has a very low defence and attacks with an iron machete, which can be avoided with the Protect from Melee prayer. Once dead, the Admiral and his resistance team will arrive, and the commodore will be demoted due to his cowardly act to an Ensign. You will be assigned two Mobilising Armies soldiers and the former commodore to lead an expedition into the Port Sarim dungeons, where Black Bart ran to in the last quest. Finding the key The Scylla you killed last time dropped the key into the stretch of water which it erupted from, and you will need to fetch it. You will need to have freed Pirate Pete in Recipie for disaster in this part. Simply grab a fishbowl helmet and the diving apparatus, and dive into the water. You will notice the body of the dead Scylla, and the key is hidden under three baby Scyllas, level 43. You will need to kill all three baby Scyllas, bare-handed (you cannot take weapons underwater,) to find the key. Finding Bart After finding the key, surface and, with your men, unlock the door, to find a dungeon room. You will need 56 Dungeoneering to access this point. The entire scenario after this is much similar to the Dungeoneering skill, and the Fremennik sagas. You will need to, with your three men, find the exit to the dungeon. The dungeon is entirely random, just like the floors in Daemonheim. Finally, after finding the boss room, (Black Bart,) enter it and begin fighting him. He will kill all of your men and deal damage to you such that you only have 1 LP left. You can exit the dungeon from the boss room, as Bart will teleport away, and find yourself back at Port Sarim, which has again become infested with robbers taking advantage of the conditions of post-war Port Sarim. Head to Mudskipper point, where the Mobilising Armies resistance force have made camp. Ask the admiral for the situation, and he will reply saying that his men simply cannot cope with the overswarm of the robbers. He asks you to ask for help from the guard in the Port Sarim jail. Talk to the jail guard, and he will give you handcuffs, similarly like the last quest. Head back to the Admiral. Breaking the law to protect it You will need to, now, arrest all robbers in the area. There are around 30 of them. They do not respawn after being arrested - they are teleported to the jail. The best way of arresting them is similar to the ways of pickpocketing. Simply use the handcuffs on the robbers. Chances are best, the better your thieving level is. Gloves of silence do help, and approaching a robber from the back is best. If a robber catches you, you will be stunned. You need to arrest all the robbers for the quest to continue. After this, a pirate will pop up and inform you that Black Bart is on his way with more pirates, he will then disappear. Seeking help ''Items needed: teleports to Ardougne, Varrock, Lumbridge and the Watchtower are very helpful to shorten the quest.'' Talk to the admiral, and he will give you a signed pact. He will say he needs to help of his old friend Lathas in order to defeat Bart. Ardougne After talking to King Lathas about agreeing to defent Port Sarim, he agrees if you could create a port at Ardougne. This is also very useful for the player afterwards. *After talking to Lathas, go to Port Sarim and talk to Trader Stan about his business expansion, he says he'd love to, and will give you a treaty he has signed, and he will require Lathas to sign as well. Go back to Ardougne, let Lathas sign it, and then give it back to Stan. Lathas will also give you a trade treaty. *Go to Port Khazard. Talk to the Trade officer. He will be very rude towards you and ignore you. Pickpocket him for the trade map, and study it. *Go to Keldagrim, and talk to any Dwarf trader about Lathas' proposal for sending goods directly to Ardougne. The dwarf will not be convinced, as failure of making this port will result in a huge economic loss if he signs the treaty. *Now talk to the Dwarf Boatman, who brought you to Keldagrim (and knocked over the giant statue in the first place), and ask about the next boat to Port Khazard. *Now pickpocket the Boatman for the list of supplies on the ship, and use a quill to change the actual supplies so it says "very valuable gold." *Go back to Port Sarim, and go down the dungeons. There will be a pirate there. Use the supplies list on him, and you will carefully put it in his pocket. There will be a short cutscene where the pirate teleports and exclaims to Bart, on his ship, about the treasure. *Go and talk to the dwarf trader, he will say the ship to Khazard with the ore from Keldagrim was attacked and looted by pirates, and agrees to sign the trade treaty as he considers Ardougne much safer. *Now go to Karamja, and talk to Luthas about exports. He will say that, due to strict customs, you will need to get the signed consent of the trade officer in Khazard as well, which is hard as he does not want a new port. *Grab a few glasses of beer from the bar in Karamja, and go back to Port Khazard. *Give all the glasses of beer to the trade officer. It will do no good. *You will now need 20,000gp to bribe him. Give him the money, and he will sign the treaty. *Go back to Lathas, the import of food to the future port is settled. *The most important import of all, armes, is a problem, as port Khazard gets their armour supply from General Khazard. You will need to find a new trading partner. *Simply go to the Command Centre, and speak to the commander, war chief or lord marshal in the officer's tower. They will sign the trade treaty if you beat them in a game of Conflict in Mobilising Armies. *ALL officers are VERY HARD to beat. Stock up on special weapons, such as gliders, and the best army is generally 3 Elves, 3 Dwarves, 3 Goblins and 1 light version of whatever you choose. The officer's army will have 11 lots of units, and six cannons (they are much more powerful than normal cannons.) All the units will be heavy, but a random race. *To see the best way of defeating the officer, see runescape:Mobilising ArmiesMobilising Armies/Beating officer *Once you defeat the officer, he will sign the treaty and also give you five rank points. *Give Lathas the completed trade treaty, and he will sign the treaty to assist the Admiral with defeating Black Bart. *Head to the admiral, and give him the signed armes pact. He will thank and reward you. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards: * 1 Quest point * in any two combat skills above level 55 * throughout the quest and as a reward. * * 5 Rank points (After defeating the officer) * Ability to arrest any thief, mugger or highwayman in RuneScape for 35.5 thieving xp, and rewards including Lumbridge, Edgville and Varrock guard armour when 500, 1,000 and 5,000 thieves/muggers/highwaymen are arrested respectively. * A.R.M.S Service medal, attachable to any Mobilising Armies clothing top to make it look more impressive. * Shanty bracelet, which can teleport a player to Port Sarim 6 times before it needs recharging with Sarim Rum (buy from the Rusty Anchor pub, and use it on the bracelet.) Required for completion *Port of Dougne *Threat of Trade